Ashley ate 2 slices of pie. William ate 5 slices. If there were initially 12 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of the pie.